


Something

by merelypassingtime



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelypassingtime/pseuds/merelypassingtime
Summary: “You’re really something,” Bucky said several times.Every single time, he meant it.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	Something

**Author's Note:**

> I saw "You're really something!" on a writing prompt list while I was eating my cereal a few mornings ago and this happened.  
> Oops.

“You’re something with that thing,” Bucky said, watching as Clint shot steadily, every one of his arrows landing exactly in a bullet hole already left in the back wall of the shooting range.

Quicker than thought, Clint had another arrow notched and in the air, then another and another. In less than a minute he had outlined a smiley face on the target at the end of his lane.

Bucky chuckled, the unfamiliar sound of it startling him. Clint grinned back, huge and goofy and undeniably beautiful. Dazzling even. 

Bucky’s chuckle turned into a wheeze as it stole his breath away.

_So,_ he thought, struggling to breathe while Clint snickered at him, _that happened._

He wondered what he could do to see that smile again.

~

Clint limped into the common room, still streaked with soot and covered in blood that only mostly wasn’t his own.

Bucky was close behind him.

“You’re really something!” he yelled. “The whole point of a sniper is supposed to be keeping above the fight, not jumping into it!”

Rolling his eyes, Clint said, “Careful, Barnes. Someone might think you care.”

Bucky didn’t reply. Instead, he marched to where Clint was swaying on his feet in the middle of the room. For a split second fear shone in Clint’s eyes before Bucky grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down into a fierce kiss.

When Bucky pulled away, Clint was panting and looked even more dazed.

“Oh,” he whispered, then he was pulling Bucky forward into a second kiss.

~

An hour later, Bucky layed twined together with Clint on his bed, his head pillowed on Clint’s broad chest while Clint ran fingers through his hair. He was thrilled to find that Clint’s post-coital smile was, if anything, even better than his regular one.

It was Clint who broke the peaceful silence. “You know, you’re really something yourself.”

Bucky turned to press his face against Clint’s chest, hiding his blush.

~

When Clint got down on one knee and held out a ring, Bucky rolled his eyes. “Who the fuck proposes in the middle of a fight?!”

“Um, someone who couldn’t wait any long after he saw how you took that guy with the death ray thing down. So sexy.”

Bucky thought about how close the guy had come to shooting him in the head with that death ray and thought that might be more the reason for the sudden proposal, but he kept it to himself.

“Yes!” he answered. “Of course I’ll marry you, you dumbass.” 

“I love how you’re always so sweet and romantic,” Clint said, sliding the wide black band onto Bucky’s metal finger even as something behind them exploded.

“God, why do I put up with you again?”

“Because I’m so awesome?”

Bucky used the hand Clint wasn’t holding to pinch the bridge of his nose. “You’re so something alright, but I don’t think ‘awesome’ is the word I’d pick.”

“Is that any way to talk to your fiance?” Clint demanded.

“When you’re the fiance, yes.”

Bucky pulled Clint up and kissed him swiftly before gently shoving him back towards his perch. “Now, get back into position, Steve says congratulations and there’s another wave making their way up 5th to our position.”

~

As Bucky put the empty cake plates in the trash, he glanced across the bustling reception dinner to where Clint was still chatting with Thor and looking illegally good in his tux. 

When Clint caught his eye, Bucky, his movements still slow and uncertain, signed, _You’re everything to me._

_Right back at ya, sweetheart,_ Clint replied, ending with his hands shaped like double finger guns, pointed at Bucky.

Bucky looked at the ridiculous, amazing man who was now his husband, and it was all he could do not to burst into tears of joy.


End file.
